Accepting Imagination
by KayKay-PrincessOfTheeInsane-20
Summary: THIS DOESN'T TIE IN WITH MY ELLA STORIES! Samandriel meet's his older sister Celestiel. (This is a slightly AU Samandriel, not entirely sure about the story since this is kinda a collaboration thing with the Mun of the Samandriel blog thegarrisonssweetheart on Tumblr, it's just one of our RP's mushed together into a continuous story form so that I have somewhere to save it really.)


Celestiel had been looking for Zuriel, instead though she'd come across Samandriel-which she guessed was cause their graces were fairly similar. She really didn't know him well at all cause he had been young-very young-when she'd left Heaven. "Samandriel right?" She questioned after appearing in front of the angel.

Samandriel was taken back by the sudden appearance of another angel in front of him. He know he had never meet them before, and even their grace seemed very different to him. "Yes I am. Who might you be?" He asked curiously.

"I'm Celestiel-just Calest is fine though." Calest said a bit dismissively. "I'm guessing you don't know who I am. If I'm remembering right last time I saw you you were practically just a new born fledgling." She told him-though she more meant compared to the life span of angels then actual age.]

"That was a long time ago. I barely remember things from when I was so young. But it is very nice to meet you again Calest." Samandriel answered giving her a small smile. She seemed very friendly but he still had his guard up. He always did when meeting new angels cause he never know what they really wanted. "May I ask why you have come to me out today though?"

"I was actually looking for someone else." Calest told him. "You both have a bit of a….soft quality to your graces" She said trying to find the right word for it. "which is probably why I teleported here in stead of there." She explained smiling and looking down slightly before looking back up at the younger angel.

Samandriel blushed at the complement of his grace. Calest seemed to have a good heart and he could tell she wasn't there to hurt him. He gave her a soft smile." Well that's okay. I don't mind the mix up at all. It just means I get to meet one of my sisters"

"Well, it's nice to meet you Samandriel." Calest said to him with a small smile. "How are you? I know that a lot of things have been going on in Heaven lately." She said to him, her motherly tone and instincts coming out a bit, she guessed it was because he was so young compared to other angels-which was something she could tell from his grace-along with the similarities his grace had with her sons.

"Heaven…..things in heaven aren't the best right now. There is alot of fighting and killing. That's why I'm on earth. I'm trying to hide and get away from it." Samandriel answered, his voice taking a sad tone. He could tell that she was being loving and motherly. He couldn't help but smile at it. "I've been getting along pretty well here though. No one seems to be looking for me"

"I wouldn't worry to much about the fighting, I have a feeling someone's going to put a stop to it soon." Calest told Samandriel referring to the fact that she'd been planning on trying to fix things in Heaven for a little while now-that was the reason she was trying to find Zuriel, she'd already talked to Dina. Now she just had to talk to him and let him know what she was doing. "Some people might find it a bit annoying after all, that we're older and were suppose to set an example for the humans, but instead were just fighting and killing each other, fighting needless wars among ourselves." She added, a bit of an annoyed tone coming to her tone.

Samandriel nodded at her comment. It seem strange to him though, off even. Who could even try to stop the fighting right now. People had already tired and it had just cause more destruction and dead bodies. "Others have noticed the fighting, they have gotten quite out of hand on earth...I wish there was some way for me to help. But no one wants to listen to someone so young. I feel like they would rather kill me instead." He stared at ground kicking at a rock he saw.

"Well, if any of them try to just make sure you call for me." Calest told him. "They shouldn't be killing you or any other angel's no matter the reason, we're family. Not enemy's; with Lucifer and Michael trapped in the cage there's no need for the fighting to continue. The apocalypse was averted and possibly stopped permanently, but I guess they can't function without some kind of leader." She said in a bit of a disappointed tone. "I don't know what Father was thinking not giving more angels the ability to think for themselves when it was needed." She said to Samandriel. "But I guess even someone as powerful as him will make mistakes. No one is perfect after all, even if some people might think he is." She told him.

"A few different people have tired to take control since Michael was locked away. None of them have really worked out. Right now…" Samandriel stopped mid sentance-he was scared to tell Calest about the new things going on in heaven. He felt like he could trust her but he wasn't completely sure. "The person trying to take control right now isn't the best. They are controlling the angel's minds, make them believe things that aren't true. Making them forget things that don't go along with what they want. I figured it all 's why I'm here hiding on earth. " He finally admitted to her, looking up worry and fear in his eyes.

"With Mikey and Raph gone I'm sure I can handle it." Calest told him, using her old Nicknames for her older brothers. "Unless half or every angel attacks me all at once or something like that; that probably wouldn't go so well." She added with a slight laugh. "But as long as that doesn't happen I'm sure I can make things in heaven peaceful again; no one should be afraid do go back to their home." She said looking off to the side. "Knowing you can't go back or you could be killed…that's not a good feeling…" She told him trailing off.

Samandriel looked at her for a moment, wondering why she wanted to help so much or why she was so sad about that he couldn't go home. He couldn't remember her ever being in heaven; he knew he had never seen her or heard other talking about her. "Why do you want to fix it all so much? I can remember you ever being in heaven, is there a reason you ran away?" He asked more out of curiosity then anything; he hoped what he was asking wouldn't make her mad at him.

Calest looked away for a moment before telling him. "When Michael decided to follow the order and cast Luci out of Heaven I didn't want to take a side, their both my brothers and I love them no matter what mistakes they've made. Even if I'm not happy about what they've done." She told looking down at her hand before looking at Samandriel. "So, I left when Gabriel did, he always was a little trouble maker so I figured I could also attempt to keep him out of trouble with the humans along with avoiding a fight if I left." She explained putting on a bit of a forced smile as she remembered the time directly before the fall, though it faded a bit after a moment.

Samandriel regretted asking the moment Calest was finished, he hadn't meant to bring up such bad memories." I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked, I didn't mean to hurt you. " He said staring down at the ground, he completely understood what it was like not wanting to be around war or picking sides during the fight. Being born right before the start of the war, so fighting was all he grown up to know. That's way he ran away when it started again-he didn't want to be part of it again. Just thinking about the fighting was upsetting him.

"It's okay, you didn't know. The one's who should be apologizing is Michael for allowing the fighting to go on for as long as it did. He's the oldest, older siblings are suppose to protect the other siblings, that was the job of the Archangel's before the humans came around. I don't see why Father would turn us against each other the way he did." Calest told him.

When she saw how upset it was making him talking about it she moved forward and wrapped her arms around him to attempt comfort him, more on instinct then anything else. Samandriel really did remind her of a lost kid who didn't know what to do now that he had left home. "The people messing with the minds of the other angels should be apologizing to, no on has the right to change the way people think or feel, no matter who or what they are. And no matter what the other person has done." She told him.

"I really don't blame Father. He didn't know all of this would happen, he just wanted the best for us all. I just wish he would come home-I know he could fix it all, or hopefully he could." Samandriel relaxed against her embrace. It was comforting, something he hadn't felt in a long time. "It's Naomi controlling people. I never knew who she was till she started doing it. She just popped up out of nowhere after Raphael was killed and Castiel disappeared-everyone is scared of her and what she can do. I'm scared of her." He shuddered just thinking of what she could do to someone, his fear still there. He knew telling Calest who was doing the things could get him in so much more trouble then he was already in but he knew what she was doing needed to be stopped to.

Calest let out a slight sigh and released Samandriel from the embrace; she'd known that the problems in Heaven were bad. But had she known they were this bad she would have gone back a lot sooner. One of the things she wouldn't stand for was people being forced to fight when they didn't want to. She had even offered to send her children off to the Fairy Dimension so that they could live more peaceful lives seeing as she had met and was fairly good friends with a couple of important people over there so that they didn't have to fight to survive.

If people didn't want to fight they shouldn't have to-it should be a choice, not something forced upon you like it was forced on so many angels. "Don't worry Samandriel, I'm gonna put a stop to this. I just need to talk to…someone first." Calest told him, she still needed to find Zuriel, she'd sent Dina to the Fairy Realm temporarily so that she wouldn't be caught up in everything that was about to happen, she just needed to send Zuriel there to.

Samandriel nodding understandingly, she was going to leave too. It was something head had gotten use to but it was still had to accept when it happen. He had know when he just popped up that she wouldn't stay long, after all it was him she had been looking for. He was just glad he had gotten to meet a new sister before she ran. "I hope you find whoever you were looking for. I'm sorry I held you up on the search." He give Calest a smile, though sadness shone in his eyes."Thank you for stopping and talking to me though. I hope I helped you in what you are going to do to fix things."

"And like I said, if anyone comes after you or you just want to talk feel free to call for me Samandriel." Celestiel told the younger angel. "I don't like people messing with my family, even when it _is_ my family messing with my family." She added and then looked off the the side a little thinking over the sentence she'd just said and added looking back at him. "If that makes any sense…" with a slight smile.

"Yeah, it makes sense. I promise I'll call you whenever I need something. It's glad to know that I have someone out there to look after me. Thank you again, it means a lot that you stopped to talk to me." Samandriel smiled at her again, he hoped that once she leaves that everything would be okay and he could make it to another day to see her.

"Goodbye Samandriel." Calest told her brother with a smile before disappearing; making sure that it was her son she was teleporting to this time.


End file.
